


A Good Pick-Me-Up

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, he loves being picked up, loveydovey boys, murr’s very light and easy to be picked up, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Sal realized his favorite sound in the world was Murr’s laughter when he was picked up. So, he vows he will surprise Murr by picking him up just to see his reaction.





	A Good Pick-Me-Up

Murr’s been dragged down on the show a lot, as well as picked up a few times. Sal realized Murr likes getting picked up, for every time he was in the air, he was a happy and giggly mess, laughing and not knowing what to do, but there was pure joy and excitement in his eyes.

When Joe picked him up during that one intro to the “hold this for me” challenge and handed him to Sal, Sal saw Murr’s cheeks flush red and heard him giggle like crazy, the biggest smile on his face. Then when Sal picked Murr up during the fire training slideshow, doing the “Mariah Carey” where he picked up Murr with no warning and flung him over his shoulder. It was hard for Sal not to break and start laughing, but he managed to continue singing and practically doing squats with Murr being a weight on his back, all while Murr was squealing laughing and beaming.

Thinking it through, Sal realized his favorite sound in the world was Murr’s laughter when he was picked up. Yes, it was true, Murr was petrified of heights, just as Sal himself was, but being picked up was clearly his favorite thing.

So, Sal vowed he would surprise Murr today by picking him up just to see his reaction. Murr was the lightest one of the four, and Sal could easily pick him up. For crying out loud, he _has_ picked him up. It would be confusing for the cast and even the rest of the boys, of course, since he was always yelling at Murr for one reason or another.

Sal went to work early today, trying to beat Murr so he could surprise him. As he arrived, he saw Murr kneeling on the floor like a child, writing something on a piece of paper. Sal smiled, leaning against the wall. “Whaddya doing, Murray?”

Murr yelped and jumped, whipping his head around. “Sal! You scared me!”

“Sorry, darlin’,” Sal laughed, walking over and sitting down with him. “Yo didn’t answer me though. Whatcha doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You’re never here this early.” Murr rose his eyebrows. His face softened. “Something up?”

“Everything’s fine,” Sal reassured with a grin.

Murr smiles back, his gullible I’ll-believe-anything-the-guys-Tell-me look made Sal’s heart melt in his chest. “I’m just working on some plans for the challenge today.”

Sal smirked. “They foolproof?”

Murr flipped him off. “Not yet they aren’t.”

“They never are.” Sal laughed. He stood up. “There’s a desk, come on. You’re gonna hurt your legs if you continue to kneel.”

Murr pouted, but grabbed his paper and pen and stood up. He opened his mouth to read out what he had, only to shriek as he was suddenly lifted into the air. “SAL! PUT ME DOWN!” He squeaked, beginning to laugh as he squirmed, his paper and pen on the floor. He closed his eyes, laughing and squealing, not knowing what to do.

Sal was laughing, making sure to keep himself from falling. He underestimated how heavy Murr was, but he adjusted to the weight quickly. He spun Murr in the air, both of them laughing. He set Murr down, who was laughing so hard his eyes were squeezed shit, his body shaking.

Sal straightened up. “Knew you’d like that.”

Murr opened his eyes, a large smile on his face. “It surprised me, too! Why’d you do it?”

“What? It’s a crime to surprise you?” Sal asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You _hate_ me,” Murr responded, confused.

“What are you on about? I love you!” Sal exclaimed.

“Are you okay?” Murr asked.

“Yes.” Sal closed his eyes as Murr put the back of his hand against Sal’s forehead, pulling his hand away after a few seconds and pouting. “See. I’m fine.”

“Am I getting punished today? Why are you being so nice?”

Sal’s heart was pounding, and he gulped as he stared into Murray’s concerned eyes. “Well... I was gonna ask the person I really really like out on a date today.”

Murr’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! Congrats, Sally boy! Who’s the lucky gal? Or guy?”

“James-“ Sal began, to answer.

“Tell me! I can help you ask them out! I won’t do it during a challenge, but-“ Murr started.

“James. That’s my answer, dumbass. It’s you.” Sal took Murr’s shoulders to stop the older and shorter one from bouncing off the walls. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Oh.” Murr froze, staring into Sal’s eyes, the smile dropping from his face. Sal felt his heart drop. “Funny punishment. You can laugh now. Where is everyone? The hidden cameras? Who told you I liked you anyway?”

“What?” Sal asked, tilting his head.

“You’ve never shown interest in me. You hate me, and I probably lost the episode and this is probably my punishment. What else would it be? There’s nothing more soul crushing than this.” Murr shrugged, shaking his head. “That’s okay, though-“

“James Stephen Murray,” Sal began, taking Murr’s hands. “I promise you that this isn’t a punishment. I wouldn’t agree go something as awful as this, are you kidding?”

Murr was quiet, looking at him. “You have.”

“Murray,” Sal tried again. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“This isn’t a punishment?” Murr asked, his eyes not leaving Sal’s. Sal shook his head, and Murr took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Sal smiled, bringing Murr in for a kiss, knowing full well Murray brushed his teeth because Murray was big on his hygiene.

For the second time that day, Murr was lifted in the air. He screamed and pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide. He began laughing as Sal spun him around, then threw him over his shoulder.

“Salvatore!” He squealed, dying of laughter. He was put back on the floor since Sal was laughing so hard he was about to fall. He held Murr close to him, both of them dying of laughter. Murr was squealing as he usually was when he felt a strong emotion, his eyes shining brightly with excitement as he was pulled in for a kiss again from his newly-made boyfriend.

Sal felt Murr grin into the kiss and brought him closer, both of them smiling and giggling into the kiss.

“What the fuck?” Q’s voice made them both pull away with a yelp. “Jesus Christ, fellas. You coulda told me not to come in, and I wouldn’t‘ve.”

Murr squeaked, linking arms with Sal, who stammered over his words.

“We uh.. we kinda.. Oh man...” Sal hid his face, grabbing Murr’s hand and gulping. “I uh...”

“Don’t explain. I’m happy for you boys.” Q rose his hands in surrender.

“You’re early,” Murr croaked.

Q nodded. “Yeah. Figured I should come early for once. Gatto’s coming up. Did we beat the whole crew?”

“We did,” Sal murmured, quiet. He could feel his face flush.

Q smiled weakly at them and put his things down. Joe walked in, and instantly froze.

“Jesus Christ, I can literally feel all the awkwardness in here. What happened?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Q replied. “Let’s just wait for the crew.”

Later that day, the boys were just chilling behind the scenes, waiting for the cue from Pete that told one of them to go out.

They were all on their phones, Murr sitting close to Sal, almost in his lap, just leaning against him. Joe leaned against the wall, while Q was sitting down on the floor.

Sal put his phone down, getting up and stretching. “What are we doing today?”

Pete looked at him. “Just an everyday refuse you lose. I’m partnering you guys up, though.”

“Can we chose? I wanna be with Murray,” Sal said, turning his head.

“Since when do you _offer_ to be with Murray?” Joe asked, scoffing in laughter as he put his own phone down, showing a Twitter screen. “You hate him!”

“I love him,” Sal countered, turning to Murr with a smirk. “Don’t I?”

Murr laughed, slipping his phone in his pocket. “Yeah, Yeah.”

Sal playfully hit his head. “So, Pete?”

Pete nodded. “Fine by me.”

Sal beamed, instantly turning around and picking Murr up, causing the older to scream in surprise and instantly burst into laughter as he was swung over Sal’s shoulder, squealing laughter. “Sally! Sal, put me down!”

Sal laughed, spinning around, Murr on his shoulder, squealing and giggling and kicking his legs to be put down. As Sal spun around again and put him down, Murr was in a laughing fit again, both of them leaning against the other to not fall over. Sal’s gaze snapped up, seeing Joe and the cast looking confused as hell, and Q smiling lovingly and proudly at them.

Murr giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sal’s lips before freezing. “Oh shit.”

Joe rose an eyebrow. “Well damn. That explains a lot. Congratulations, fellas. I’m glad you two are together.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Sal agreed, pressing Murr close to him.

“Bout damn time you two found love,” Chase quipped, clapping.

Murr hid his face in Sal’s chest as the rest of crew applauded. 


End file.
